A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mouse traps and pest control, more specifically, a pest control system that employs the use of a vacuum to trap pests for disposal.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an automated pest control system that works with and controls the use of an existing vacuum cleaner; wherein the pest control system features a tube of an undefined length upon a first entrance at a predefined distance is located a sensing means that is adjacently located to a baiting means; wherein a second entrance is located at a distal end of the tube with the first entrance; wherein the second entrance attaches to a hose of the vacuum cleaner; upon sensing of a pest that is drawn into the tube via the bating means, the vacuum cleaner is turned on pest into the waste bin of the vacuum cleaner for subsequent disposal.
The Jordan, Sr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,843) discloses a portable electric mouse trap in the shape of a cat; wherein the device includes a collection chamber, a motion sensor, a retractable gate, and a vacuum device. However, the portable electric mouse trap is not a pest control that can attach to and operate an existing shop-styled vacuum so as not to require a vacuum within the mouse trap.
The Kurosawa et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,539) discloses an apparatus for trapping rats with an air flow duct. However, the apparatus is not simply a pest trap that attaches to and works with an existing shop-styled vacuum in order to collect pests therein.
The Gross patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,953) discloses a rodent trap with a launching mechanism for ejecting a rodent through an opening in the top of a housing. However, the rodent trap does not work with and control an existing vacuum to trap a rodent upon detection by a sensing means located in a tube that connects with the vacuum hose.
The Van Dijnsen et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,326) discloses a system for detecting and capturing pest, such as mice and rats, by a suction unit. Again, the system is not adapted for use with an existing vacuum and of which detects the presence of a pest before operating a vacuum cleaner to vacuum out the pest therein.
The Kurosawa et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,218) discloses an apparatus for automatically trapping and processing rats whereby the device includes a collection tube and a suction unit, and wherein the rat is killed by gas in the collection tube. However, the apparatus does not work and control an existing vacuum cleaner, and is dedicated to killing the caught pest as opposed to trapping for subsequent release.
The Marotti patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,142) discloses a trapping and killing apparatus for mice and other animals. Again, the apparatus is not suited for use with an existing vacuum cleaner, and upon sensing to the presence of a pest, shall operate the vacuum so as to trap said pest within the vacuum cleaner.
The Wills patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0028428) discloses a vacuum motor that draws rats into a conduit system. Again, the system is not suited for use with an existing vacuum cleaner to operate said vacuum upon detection of a pest to be caught therein.
The Oviatt patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,125) discloses a disposable mouse trap that includes a plastic tube and ping pong ball. However, the mouse trap does not work with an existing vacuum cleaner.
The Relf patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,392) discloses a tubular shaped rodent trap. However, the mouse trap does not work with an existing vacuum cleaner.
The Burke patent (U.S. pat. No. Des. 518,138) illustrates an ornamental design for a transparent live-capture mouse trap, which does not work with an existing vacuum cleaner.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an automated pest control system that works with and controls the use of an existing vacuum cleaner; wherein the pest control system features a tube of an undefined length upon a first entrance at a predefined distance is located a sensing means that is adjacently located to a baiting means; wherein a second entrance is located at a distal end of the tube with the first entrance; wherein the second entrance attaches to a hose of the vacuum cleaner; upon sensing of a pest that is drawn into the tube via the bating means, the vacuum cleaner is turned on thereby generating a vacuum within the tube, which sucks the pest into the waste bin of the vacuum cleaner for subsequent disposal. In this regard, the automated vacuum-based pest control system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.